(Lemon!) Levi x Reader - Rougher is better
by KurooUsagii-chan
Summary: Levi is not the kind of guy who would kiss your tears away as he rams himself inside of you, neither is he the kind of guy to restrain himself to help you out. No, Levi Ackerman is the type of guy who will make you scream his name the whole night without any pauses or interruptions even worse he'd make sure you'd know he is the sadistic fuck everyone thinks he is.


" **Fuck"**

Levi moaned into your ear as he pulled out. You panted trying to catch your breath while sweat rolled off your skin. What time was it? You turned to look at your alarm clock on the nightstand; in bright red numbers you read _3:44_ . Had it really been 3 hours since you started?

" **What are you looking at?"**

He asked calling back your attention, you responded by smirking and wrapping your legs tighter on his waist brining him even closer. He glared at you and proceeded to look at whatever was on the nightstand that had taken your eyes from him. _'Oh'_ he thought, and looked down into your eyes again your coy smirk becoming wider. Your hands found their ways to his back and painfully you dug your nails deep into his skin. He frowned.

" **Tch, horny brat"**

You simply smiled at him you could feel him getting hard again.

" **You're not one to judge"**

You whispered; your throat extremely soar from moaning, panting and screaming. He grabbed you lifting you quite roughly from the mattress and making you sit on him. As he repositioned you, you felt his hard dick entering you again instantly making you moan and arch your aching body towards him. As soon as you felt the entirety of his shaft inside you, you panted. He thrust his hips forward.

" **a-aHHH"**

You said involuntarily while throwing your head back enjoying the feeling it brought; you would never be able to get enough from this man. You brought your head forward meeting his eyes; you bit your lip before starting to hump his dick. This was by far Levi's favourite position, you got to feel you working to pleasure yourself it was almost as erotic as watching you masturbate. He grabbed your hips and helped you go on a faster pace.

" **Fuck, your so fucking good"**

He remarked letting out a muffled moan. Your head was now resting on his shoulder as your hips kept swaying, your pants filling the otherwise silent room. However, you wanted more, you wanted something even rougher so you opened your mouth and bit down into Levi's shoulder blade. To this he fingers dug into your ass, separating it a giving him more space to fill you. Now it was your nails that began working, this was going to leave scars.

" **Ah-ahhhh ah ah ahhhh Moreeeeee~"**

That did it, Levi slammed your hips together making him pant faster and faster he would feel you getting there.

" **Say my name"**

He ordered. You were left at his mercy, you loved this side of him, not wasting a second you complied to his every whim.

" **Levi"**

You began moaning again.

" **Leevi"**

His thrust going faster and harder every time you said his name.

" **Levii!"**

You couldn't stop his name from rolling out your mouth; it flowed so naturally like water.

" **LEVI!"**

You screamed and came for the fifth time that day. You could feel him close too. He went faster and until he too came inside you filling you up even more than what he had already done not 40 minutes before. You looked down at your connected parts; semen was dripping onto your thighs. He looked down too and smirked. You collapsed into his arms your eyes droopy with exhaustion. You literally could not feel your legs anymore.

" **Finally satisfied?"**

He asked holding your body closely. You hummed in response, you heard him chuckle and the vibration from his throat. He kissed the nape of your neck lightly sucking it while he laid you back on the mattress. Your arms were still wrapped around his neck not permitting him to separate himself from you.

" **I like you inside me"**

You commented on his ear while he pulled out from you once again. He unwrapped your arms from him and proceeded to pin them above your head with one hand.

" **Are you trying to make me hard again?"**

He said with his mouth on your neck nibbling on it lightly.

" **Maybe"**

You responded turning your head right to allow him more space.

" **If you do I'll fucking make sure you can't walk for the next two days"**

He warned and bit harshly earning an exquisite sound from you.

" **Levi, I won't be able to walk already, fuck me again"**

You said opening your already numb legs for him to position himself in the middle again.

" **Fucking brat, I'll show you what it feels like not to be able to move"**

He said taking one of your already bruised nipples between his teeth.


End file.
